


《飞行士》第二十七章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [3]
Category: original work s
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《飞行士》第二十七章

那一晚时烨没睡着。

其实发生的那一刻他知道，或许错误的某件事已经发生在自己身上了。真的要形容的话他也说不上所谓真实的感受给你听，像是自然而然，只是身体的反应又太过刻意。人会用很多借口搪塞自己，他也会，他当然能够把那个吻怪给星星月亮，怪给月色很美，怪给酒精和冲动，怪给一切都可以。反正没人会责怪发生在一刻的心动，没人看见，没人知道这个吻。

时烨都不知道这算不算一个吻。

他的身体因为盛夏大汗淋漓。很热，即使是晚上，有风，还是很热。汗津津的，毛孔里似乎都有酒气。

时烨直起身子，接着他就看到盛夏的眼睫微微动了一下，被晒伤的脸比之前红很多。

时烨很理所应当地觉得这是害羞。好像是意料之中的反应，但时烨居然觉得有些索然无味，因为是预料之中。

因为晒伤，脸看上去有些滑稽。但依旧是美的，这一刻时烨愿意用美这样的字眼去形容这个属于盛夏的少年。他愿意用美去形容一些会令自己变得温柔的东西，美总是会让人温柔一些，无论是男人还是女人，雕塑画作，音乐还是艺术，令人觉得温柔的，就是美。

虽然美现在还穿着小熊睡衣，也能算得上是美。

除了睡衣，盛夏还套了件牛仔外套。搞不懂为什么要穿这么多，时烨看到盛夏脖颈耳后都有汗水滴下来，额发湿了，似乎也很热。

“不热吗？”

没反应。

时烨皱着眉，使劲拍了拍盛夏的背，试图强行把盛夏弄清醒，管他是真醉还是装醉。

等拍了半天盛夏才睁开眼看时烨，嘟囔了几句话，时烨没听懂，似乎是这边的方言。

时烨看着盛夏，问：“你不热吗。”

盛夏晃着脑袋，慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛。

“热。”他好不容易回答了一句，“还冷。”

时烨看他汗津津地还穿那么多，只觉得难受，索性扶着盛夏的肩膀帮人半抱起来，帮他脱了那件牛仔外套。

刚把那件衣服丢到边上后，时烨就被盛夏紧紧地搂住了脖子。

两人身上都汗津津的。被抱住的那瞬间时烨觉得自己像被水抱住，温水，适合人体拥抱的那种温度，黏糊糊的。

身上的人像是块豆腐，只是那块豆腐被烟味酒味熏成了混合口味，身上还烫得不像话。

时烨觉得这一幕莫名其妙，就扯了下盛夏的手，低声说了句：“放开。”

盛夏烧得迷迷糊糊，他什么都听不到，但还是坚持在找自己要找的东西。手顺着时烨胸口往上找，划过脖子和脸，带着汗水往上摸。

时烨感觉自己不太想拒绝，象征性拉了他两下就没动了。那只之前弹琴的手一直在他身上乱摸，摸到最后停在了时烨的耳朵上。

摸到时烨的耳垂以后盛夏才消停了。他就靠在时烨肩上，很轻地揉捏着手下那一小片软 肉。只是睡得似乎不太舒服，一开始只是靠在时烨边上，后来两个人不知怎么就叠到一起去了。

时烨觉得被抱得挺舒服，就没动。他没有去想这是借酒撒娇还是真情流露，因为盛夏肢体动作里全是依赖，似乎是那样地需要自己。

“你干什么。”

没回答。

时烨也不知道是说给自己听，还是说给盛夏听，“不能随便抱别人，你妈没教过你吗。”

有软软的东西擦过时烨的脖子，他觉得应该是嘴。

“你这个叫投怀送抱知道吗。”

又擦过了他的脸颊。

“你这么多天就想着勾引我？”时烨总觉得他在说给自己听，“要掰弯我，还要我睡粉？”

时烨被盛夏揉着耳垂，动也不是，不动也不是，说也不是，不说也不是。

他越来越热。两个人叠在一起，两种体温叠在一起，时烨快烧着了。

盛夏只是一直在小声哼唧，像是呓语，听不清。时烨听着像是猫哼，也像是撒娇。

还一直在摸自己的耳垂。

这是什么奇怪的挑逗和暗示？

时烨沉默了会儿，索性抱着盛夏点了根烟，很慢地抽。抽到一半的时候时烨开始有点难受，因为盛夏反反复复地摸着自己的耳朵，还一直乱动，时烨被蹭得很难受。

肉贴肉，汗津津，他硬了。起初觉得诧异，但似乎也能够解释。

既然在半醉半醒间自己能够接受一个同性别的人坐到自己腿上，揽着自己的脖子，蹭来蹭去，那似乎会勃起也是一件天经地义的事情。时烨用酒精说服自己，男人很容易在欲望面前说服自己，欲望本来就可以在一些时刻，讲通清醒时讲不通的道理。

时烨叼着烟，他知道自己接下来的每一个动作都是下意识的，是本能。

是本能让他去亲吻盛夏被汗浸湿的头发，往下滑，顺着睡衣往下滑。

然后下一秒他被掉下来的烟头烫到了手臂。

有点疼，一瞬就过了，也把时烨烫醒了。他手停住了，欲望也停住了，一切都停住了，戛然而止。

时烨眉头也皱了起来。

再等等，他一边深呼吸，一边对自己说，再等等，至少要等人家过了那个所谓的长大的节点。

时烨强行把扒在自己身上的盛夏弄了下来。那很困难，但仅存的一点理智催着他把盛夏推开。

他看着盛夏在自己身边睡觉，把盛夏拿来的那包烟抽完，又去厕所洗手。时烨洗得很仔细，洗过三遍，又洗了一把脸。还是不清醒，他索性放了点水，把脸直接埋进去，沉在凉水里。

洗完了，好像没有清醒太多，还是有烟味酒味，还是有盛夏的味道，洗不干净。

那种焦躁感缠着他，时烨觉得自己很烦，身体里有什么要爆炸要撕裂的那种烦。

然后时烨开始冲冷水澡。他隔着一扇门，隔着一扇门外面的盛夏，对着这扇门，给自己打。

往日给自己弄他都很敷衍，发泄而已。插入，动，顶，射精，人在那时候和动物好像没什么区别。反正都是屈服于快感，屈服于性，本能罢了。

那和男人做，和女人做有区别吗？

他爸也是这样，抱一个和自己有相同器官的男人？

都是张开腿，叫，流汗，啊啊啊，嗯嗯嗯，射精，抚摸，沉溺，失控？

好像确实没有区别。

射出来的时候时烨觉得酒终于醒了。

是真的醒了，可以说是被吓醒的。过往解决问题时脑子里闪过的那种片段变了，从女人的身体变成了男人，从躯体上移又精准到盛夏通红的脸。是降临，但那是哪一种意义上的降临？

不可见，不可觉，不可被度量。不能见光，不能被诉说，不能被理解，不能被承认。

时烨突然开始厌恶自己，厌恶现状，也厌恶要去面对这些的此刻。

出了浴室后时烨开始收拾自己的东西。很快就收拾完了，他东西一向很少，最重的是琴。

整个过程颇有些落荒而逃的意思，他没敢去细想盛夏到底是醒着还是睡着，到底是有意还是无意，他只能尽量把动作放轻些，最好不要吵醒一些什么。

时烨没有回头去看一眼。他把钥匙留在桌上，关上门走了。

下楼的时候天蒙蒙亮。这乱七八糟的一夜又短又漫长，似乎发生了可以让时烨写很多歌的故事，可故事到现在结局是他落荒而逃。他踏着木楼梯下楼的时候撞到了头，很疼，但他第一时间想到的居然是盛夏对自己说过的：时烨老师，小心头上。

在门口，时烨遇到了盛夏的妈妈，赵婕。

赵婕面前是一辆沃尔沃，不错的车。看到这个中年女人的第一眼时烨就知道这肯定是盛夏的妈，眉眼很相似，只是面前的女人无论是穿着打扮还是神态都透着一股精明味儿，跟盛夏实在是有些相差甚远。

赵婕正在卸后备箱的几箱特产，看到大早上背着琴出来的时烨，眉很快地皱了下，她打量时烨的速度很快，眼睛一转，就从容地说了开场白：“这一大早的，赶着去旅游团集合点？怎么还背着琴？”

时烨不知道回答什么，只点了点头。他本来想直接走，但看赵婕一个人搬东西费力，索性上前两三下把帮着把东西都卸了下来搬进屋里。

赵婕连声说谢，又问：“我看着你眼熟，你是不是什么音乐人啊？你长得有点像我儿子喜欢的一个什么乐队……”

时烨摇头，打断说不是。

“不是啊……没事儿，我看你形象好，肯定会火的。”大理流浪歌手满大街都是，赵婕也见怪不怪，“谢谢啦小伙子。你还在我们这里住几天啊？接下来几天我给你打个折吧？”

时烨觉得有点好笑，最后也只说了句：“不用……谢谢。”

赵婕笑得很得体，说：“那祝你在我们大理玩得开心，什么时候走？”

“快了。”时烨没看赵婕，“就这两天……那我先走了。”

“唉小伙子，等等……”赵婕叫住时烨，在自己的包里翻了下，最后居然翻出一包雕梅出来。

“刚靠近闻到你身上有点酒味。”赵婕笑着，“喝了酒早上起来都有点不舒服，这个是我们大理的特产，我之前带着路上吃的，你拿去吧，谢谢你帮我搬东西啊。”

时烨愣了下，才低头看了看那包熟悉的雕梅。

接过来的时候他才觉得自己真的有点恶心，但他还是忍着恶心对赵婕说：“谢谢。”

离开这家叫做盛夏的民宿之前时烨悄悄把身上所有的现金都掏出来压到前台的招财猫下面了。

大概一千多两千，也不知道够不够房费。

他心想，算是结清了吧。

-

赵婕在看到那个长得扎眼的男人时心里就开始不自觉打鼓，高度警觉。她没问时烨的名字，但隐隐有一种不好的预感。

有时候女人的直觉挺神奇的，说不上来哪里不对劲，但就是隐隐觉得哪里不对。

赵婕把包放下以后直接上楼，先是找了盛夏的房间。她用备用钥匙打开门，发现里面空无一人。

然后她上了楼顶。

那扇门打开以后，赵婕其实很后悔。她提着一个琴盒，里面是托人从北京买回来的小提琴，在琴里面不算很贵，8万，但买的是个心意，算是盛夏的十八岁生日礼物。她想提前给盛夏看看喜不喜欢，不喜欢的话就托朋友再换一个款式。

打开门后赵婕看到满地的烟头，酒瓶，还有躺在凉席上睡得人事不省的儿子。

在晨曦微茫的光线里，赵婕站了很久。

她站了很久很久。

她知道，再不走就会有划破黎明的第一道晨曦，眼前的一切都会更加明亮。

所以赵婕关上了门，装作一切都没有发生过，离开了这个装满不可知的小阁楼。


End file.
